5 Maneras de que Ace no Muriese
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de evilchibis: Cinco maneras algo alocadas en las que Ace podría haberse salvado.


**Título original: "5 Ways that Ace Didn't Die"**

**Autor: evilchibis**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a evilchibis. En mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 28 de mayo de 2012)_

* * *

**5 Maneras de que Ace no Muriese**

* * *

Resumen: Cinco maneras de que Ace pudiera haberse salvado.

* * *

Declaración de derechos: One Piece no es mío, y ni en un millón de años podría competir con el genio creativo de Eiichiro Oda. ¡Pero Ace sigue vivo en mi corazón, maldita sea!

* * *

Número Uno:

-Cra, cra–graznó Barbanegra, volando en círculos de forma frenética.

Ace extendió una mano y le frió con una bola de fuego. El otro cayó al suelo, echando humo.

Bueno, muerte de Thatch vengada. Ace no sabría nunca por qué Barbanegra pensó que merecía la pena matar por la fruta Blackbird-Blackbird. ¿Quizá la quería porque sonaba algo parecida a su nombre? O quizá el pirata traidor acababa de aprender una valiosa lección, viendo como todas y cada una de las frutas del diablo en el mundo eran completamente únicas y por tanto nadie podía estar _completamente seguro_ del poder que una de ellas contenía hasta después de haberla consumido.

Puesto que le había llevado menos de un día encontrar a Barbanegra, tenía algo de tiempo antes de que los piratas de Barbablanca le esperasen de vuelta. A lo mejor podía usar el descanso para comprobar cómo le iba a su problemático hermano pequeño.

* * *

Número Dos:

Ace colgaba derrotado de sus cadenas, sus ojos llenos de desesperación mientras observaba a Barbablanca tambalearse, apuñalado por su propio camarada. Y conforme la verdad de su herencia era proclamada al mundo, Ace supo que todo ello era culpa suya –la batalla desesperada a la que su tripulación se enfrentaba, la traición contra su amado padre, la destrucción de la frágil paz mundial- todo ello había ocurrido porque él había nacido.

Un sonido, como si algo se deslizase contra el viento. Levantó la vista para ver una sombra oscura sobre su cabeza.

-¡Suuuuuuuuuuuuúpppppppppper!

Alrededor del mundo millones de mandíbulas tocaron el suelo al tiempo que un enorme barco con cabeza de león cayó directo del cielo y se estrelló contra la plataforma de ejecución.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Incluso Barbablanca se desangró más silenciosamente.

El barco misterioso chirriaba al viento. Una débil melodía, como la de un violín antiguo, se deslizó por el aire como sangre por una herida abierta- ¡Yo-ho-ho!

Alzándose en la proa del barco se encontraba un alto esqueleto vestido de traje con un bastón en un brazo y el violín en el otro, su afro ondeando con la brisa. Alegremente, ladeó el ala de su sombrero- Lamento muchísimo tener que interrumpir, damas y caballeros, pero ¿alguien ha visto a un caballero pecoso de ardiente espíritu que responde al nombre de Portgas D. Ace? Pensé que debía estar por aquí en algún sitio.

A lo largo y ancho del mundo vigilante, objetos frágiles se hicieron añicos contra el suelo, mujeres y niños se desvanecieron y té fue despedido por las narices. Incluso los marines más fieros del mundo dieron un paso atrás. Los hombres y mujeres de uniforme reunidos en ese día habían visto muchas cosas extrañas en el Grand Line, pero nada como esto. Sólo había un pensamiento en sus mentes –la misma Muerte había venido para recoger al hijo del rey de los piratas, y nadie quería interponerse en su camino.

Aun así el aterrorizado silencio fue roto por otro sonido, incluso más fuerte que el propio choque- ¡ACE! ¿Dónde estás? Maldita sea, ¿dónde le están escondiendo?

Desde la cubierta salió despedido el infame súper-capitán pirata novato Luffy Sombrero de Paja, atravesando sin cuidado su propio barco, brazos extendidos y puños cerrados mientras gritaba de nuevo-, ¡ACE!

Un relámpago descendió del cielo y le golpeó en la cabeza de 300.000.000 millones de beli. La voz de una mujer gritó- ¡Idiota negligente! Si hubiésemos caído en el agua como estaba intentando hacer, podríamos verle. Pero no, tenías que aterrizar en la plataforma de ejecución. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo va a llevar devolver el barco al agua ahora? ¡Sanji, Zoro, poneos a empujar!

-¡Sí, Nami-swan! _¡Mellorine!_ –Un misterioso rubio con pelo tapándole un ojo salió del barco y empezó a patearlo con vigor- Oi, cabeza de musgo, ven aquí y ayuda.

Un sonoro ronquido emergió de la cubierta.

-¿Todavía sigues durmiendo? –Se oyó un "pop" como si alguien hubiese sido golpeado en la cabeza, seguido por un "ay".

-¡Deja de pegarme, mujer! ¡Tú eres la que me dijo que no querías que ayudase con la navegación!

Cinco voces gritaron a una- ¿Quién querría tu ayuda con la navegación, estúpido incapaz de orientarse!

Un hombre de pelo verde que llevaba tres espadas salió del barco y puso un brazo contra la madera. Ante el asombro de los espectadores, todo el barco comenzó a temblar y moverse hacia delante.

Pero entonces…

De un golpe, su brazo fue pateado a un lado y perdió su punto de apoyo.

-¡Para, cabeza de musgo, me estás estorbando!

-¿Qué? ¡No me culpes de que casi te cayeras de cabeza, cocinero pervertido!

-¡Dame algo de aviso! ¡Estaba a media patada cuando te pusiste en medio!

-Nunca habrías movido el barco, patada o no.

-¿Quieres apostar? ¡Te patearé! – El rubio acompañó su declaración con una patada a la cara del espadachín.

El otro sacó una espada con movimientos borrosos y le bloqueó con facilidad. Ambos empezaron a luchar, ignorando a la multitud atónita de marines y piratas a su alrededor.

A bordo, apareció un hombre peli-azul vestido con bañador ajustado llorando- ¡No es Súper! Luffy, ¿Qué le hiciste a la cubierta de mi barco?

-¡Pero el barco voló un montón con el nuevo y mejorado Coup de Burst! –exclamó el capitán con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí que lo hizo! –contestó el exhibicionista del bañador -¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de mi trabajo?

-¡Nada salvo lo mejor de Franky! –dijo un narizotas, asomando la cabeza en cubierta- Ah, ¿Estamos en un _den den mushi_ de imagen?

Encontrado la voz, el presentador gritó- ¿Y quién es este hombre misterioso? ¿Un nuevo miembro de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja? ¿Qué clase de monstruo imparable debe de ser?

El narigudo tembló- Nadie en particular, sólo un rehén de paso. Dadme sólo un momento para volver bajo cubierta y os traeré al _verdadero_ tripulante. Valiente guerrero enmascarado de los mares, a lo mejor le recordáis –rebuscó en su mochila, pareció darse cuenta de que lo que necesitaba no se encontraba allí y se desmayó dándose de cabeza contra el suelo.

Un pequeño reno apareció detrás de él- ¡Ah! ¡Usopp ha caído! ¡Que alguien llame a un médico! Esperad, yo soy médico –sacó un estetoscopio.

El narigudo siseó- ¡Vete, Chopper! ¡Me estoy haciendo el muerto! ¡Estamos saliendo en un _den den mushi_ que transmite en directo por todo el mundo!

-¿En serio? Hola, Doctora Kureha, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Cómo están Dalton y los demás? Espera, ¿has dicho _por todo el mundo? _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! -El reno se convirtió en una criatura de cuatro patas y se desplomó inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está Ace? –exigió de nuevo Luffy Sombrero de Paja, poco dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

Una grave y sofisticada voz de mujer dijo- Señor Capitán, me temo que hemos aterrizado encima de él.

Manos brotaron desde la cubierta del barco y lo elevaron en el aire para revelar… a un Portgas D. Ace maltrecho, atontado y extremadamente infeliz.

-Ah, Ace, ¿qué haces ahí abajo? –Manos de goma se alargaron y arrastraron al pirata encadenado a bordo- Chopper, ven aquí y ayuda.

El reno se sentó, miró al herido y gritó- ¡Médico, que alguien llame a un médico!

-¡Tú eres médico! –le replicó toda la tripulación. Ace gimió de dolor.

-¡Vale! ¡Llamarme médico no va a alagarme, idiotas! –El reno duplicó su tamaño y sacó un maletín lleno de vendas y medicamentos.

La vista de su huésped de honor desapareciendo por fin impulsó tanto a marines como a piratas a actuar. Como uno (bueno, pisoteando sobre algunos de los más reacios y aterrorizados) cargaron contra el barco…

-Franky, ¿Ya estamos listos?

-¡Estamos listos para IRNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡Coup de burst!

El _Thousand Sunny Go_ salió disparado en el aire y desapareció en la lejanía, llevándose toda la razón de la Gran Guerra con ellos.

Ace estuvo en un cabestrillo total durante seis meses, pero sobrevivió a la experiencia.

* * *

Número Tres:

-Lo siento, Luffy –susurró Ace al tiempo que echaba a su hermano a un lado mientras el almirante Akainu lanzaba su puñetazo de magma hacia delante. Luffy sólo pudo observar con horror conforme el fuego consumía la espalda de su hermano…

Sólo para retroceder de repente al tiempo que el almirante caía de espaldas, con la boca abierta y una piedra redonda incrustada en la frente.

No se oía ni un ruido. Los ojos más ágiles en el campo de batalla siguieron la trayectoria de la roca hasta un único hombre de pie en uno de los mástiles del barco de los prisioneros, luciendo una colorida máscara y llevando un tirachinas.

Sogeking, el infame pirata quema-banderas de 30.000.000 beli, dijo- Err. Lo siento, Luffy, pero no te movías así que pensé que a lo mejor tenía que hacer algo. Oh no. ¿Ése era un almirante?

Luffy saludó entusiasmado- Sogeking, ¡es genial verte otra vez! Siempre llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

Más que unas cuantas personas entre los espectadores se preguntaron "¿No se supone que ese tío ya es su subordinado?

Sogeking estaba encogido de hombros, como si tratase de parecer más pequeño- Soy Sogeking, el bravo guerrero de los mares… y realmente tengo que irme ya. Lugares que visitar, gente que ver. Encantado de conoceros a todos -Hubo un estrépito y desapareció, dejando tras de sí sólo una máscara abandonada.

A pesar del hecho de que había esperado estar muerto en ese preciso momento, Ace recuperó la compostura un poquito más rápido que ningún otro. Agarrando a su hermano pequeño por el cuello de la camisa, echó a correr.

Entre la última pelea de Barbablanca y la aparición por sorpresa de Shanks, los hermanos D lograron escapar. Nadie pudo localizar a Sogeking, aunque en algún momento durante su huida Luffy Sombrero de Paja y su hermano consiguieron un compañero de pelo rizado y larga nariz al que se referían como "Usopp".

Más adelante, el gobierno mundial le dio a Usopp una recompensa de 50 beli. Sogeking se convirtió en el segundo hombre más buscado de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

* * *

Número Cuatro:

Todo lo que Garp quería era ver a su nieto. ¿Era eso tan inaceptable, cuando uno de lostres parientes que todavía le quedaban vivos iba a ser sentenciado a muerte dentro de unos pocos días? ¿Es que los prisioneros no tenían derecho a ser visitados? De hecho, los prisioneros de Impel Down no lo tenían, pero los vice-almirantes de la marina tendrían que ser capaces de conseguir ciertos privilegios. Por desgracia, la primera vez que visitó a Ace para echarle una bronca por la estupidez de convertirse en pirata, había roto a llorar, y la segunda vez no había ido mucho mejor, así que muy pronto se encontró pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo en la cárcel tratando de poner orden a sus sentimientos enfrentados –es decir, tratando de regañar a Ace, por supuesto.

Sus frecuentes viajes no habían pasado desapercibidos. Cuando los almirantes y vice-almirantes se reunieron para discutir estrategias en luz de la inminente llegada de Barbablanca, el almirante Akainu proclamó sonoramente que dejar que el abuelo del pirata preso Portgas D. Ace se presentase para visitarle de forma regular era un evidente riesgo. De hecho, ¿debería un riesgo tal ser permitido en un radio de ochenta kilómetros a la redonda, mucho menos participar en reuniones como la presente?

El almirante general Sengoku rápidamente saltó en defensa de Garp, citando el antiguo procedimiento militar concerniente a los parientes de criminales. (Para sí, Garp puso los ojos en blanco –Sengoku sólo se preocupaba tanto por este tema porque, como sólo un selecto grupo de gente sabía, hacía tiempo que su propio hijo había cambiado de bando y huido con ese peligro roba-nietos que era Pelirrojo Shanks. Ahora incluso había un crío que se parecía a él en la tripulación de Luffy, algo que Garp no podía esperar para poder compartir con él en algún momento)

Pero las siguientes palabras de Sengoku tocaron un nervio inesperado- Naturalmente, no permitiríamos que Garp estuviera tan involucrado si se tratase de su nieto consanguíneo, Monkey D. Luffy, el que hubiera sido capturado. Pero como todos sabemos, Gol D. Ace no tiene lazos de sangre con ningún marine. Es la progenie del peor pirata de la historia, que fue enemigo personal del vice-almirante Garp. Estoy seguro de que este desenlace era más que evidente desde el día en que el muchacho nació.

Esas palabras atravesaron a Garp como un puño de lava. ¿Cómo se atrevía nadie a pensar que la razón por la que no había removido cielo y tierra para salvar a Ace era porque era adoptado! Se había arrancado su mismo corazón y lo había sacrificado en el altar del deber, ¿y es que nadie iba a apreciar eso? Vaya, les estaría bien merecido si realmente les dejaba plantados y rescataba a Ace después de todo.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Sengoku dijo- Garp, no hagas nada para interferir con la encarcelación de Ace. Ahí está, es una orden, pura y simple. Creo que el tema queda zanjado.

Por desgracia, Sengoku había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado detrás de una mesa pensando en estrategias militares. Había olvidado que prácticamente la única cosa que garantizaba que Monkey D. Garp, marino fanático y devoto, desobedeciera a una orden, era que alguien le diera una orden.

Y como cualquier D, tras haber tenido un pensamiento estúpido e insensato, Garp no iba a echarse atrás en el intento.

Otro día aburrido en una celda aburrida para Ace, que mataba el tiempo contando las ampollas de su espalda. No sabía si desear la llegada de su abuelo o no; la compañía se apreciaba, pero el viejo no hacía más que romper a llorar, y lo cierto es que estaba empezando a hacer que Ace se sintiera terriblemente culpable. ¡Incluso cuando era a él a quien iban a ejecutar! Uno pensaría que era su abuelo el que debería sentirse culpable, ¿o no?

Pero hoy, Garp bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro. En un tono horrible que Ace esperó no debiera considerar como un susurro, le dijo- ¡Anímate, chico! ¡Hoy es el día en que te sacamos de aquí!

Ace dijo- pero… tu posición… ¿la prisión más segura del mundo?

Garp declaró demasiado fuerte- El resto de los almirantes pueden ir a comerse dos frutas del diablo y explotar. Menuda cara tienen, pensando que les obedeceré sólo porque son mis superiores. Ace, nunca te conviertas en un oficial de la Marina… deberías limitarte a ser un hombre alistado inteligente y con buenos modales. Así es como tiene que ser.

-Tú eres un oficial, abuelo.

-¡No por decisión mía! Me dieron el ascenso mientras dormía y no pude huir, esos cobardes de tripa amarilla.

En una voz mucho más queda, Ace dijo- Mira, aprecio mucho esto, de verdad que lo hago. Pero no puedes sacarme de aquí. Y no quiero que nadie más resulte herido por mi culpa –pensar en Barbablanca le hacía contemplar seriamente la posibilidad de suicidarse. Incluso había oído rumores de que Jinbe había comenzado a causar problemas, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre-pez no hiciera nada que le mandase allí abajo también. Y si podía tener una sola cosa que saliera bien en toda su vida, sería que Luffy no se enterase de esto hasta que no hubiera acabado todo.

Garp se burló- No seas ridículo. A lo mejor este Impel Down es impenetrable para un pirata, ¿pero para un valiente marine? Nada es imposible. Observa y aprende, muchacho, observa y aprende.

Para entonces, los lamentables intentos de susurro de Garp habían comenzado a atraer la atención de algunos de los prisioneros a su alrededor. Pero no fue nada comparado con su reacción cuando el vice-almirante rompió la jaula y empezó a soltar las esposas de Ace. El cuarto se llenó con las furiosas súplicas y llamadas resentidas a los marines.

Ace tenía el corazón en un puño. Los guardias tenían que estar viendo esto en su_ den den mushi_, o incluso si el idiota de su abuelo había tenido la feliz idea de cortar las comunicaciones (lo que era poco probable) irían a comprobar por qué no podían ver nada. Esta huida había carecido de esperanza desde el principio. Pero si su viejo estaba realmente renunciando a todo por esto, entonces Ace tenía que intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas para reconocérselo.

En ese momento los prisioneros a su alrededor se estaban dejando los pulmones en sus gritos. Pero cuando Ace y Garp montaron en el ascensor, no pasó nada. Nadie trató de impedir su huida. De hecho, ¿cómo es que seguían solos?

No había forma de vigilar el "Infierno Helado" del Nivel 5, pero Ace continuó mirando por encima del hombro mientras su abuelo derrotaba con haki a algunos lobos.

Salvo que, cuando aparecieron al ardiente Nivel 4, una mujer en cuero rosa con un tridente bloqueó su camino- Mmm. ¿Ya te vas, Garp? –restalló el látigo.

Ace se preparó para luchar, sabiendo que dejando a un lado sus excentricidades, la Guarda Jefe Sadi-chan era una mujer formidable.

Garp esquivó el látigo con facilidad, y después sacudió a Sadi en el trasero- No te preocupes, te veré de nuevo esta noche, cariñín.

-Los guardias han sido dirigidos a otras zonas y los _den den mushi_ están inactivos, mmm. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti así que procura que no te atrapen, gusano.

-Por favor ten cuidado tú también, odiaría que la pasara nada a una visión tan hermosa como la tuya.

Sadi ronroneó de placer.

Cuando la pasaron, Garp susurró a Ace en la oreja- Huida de fuerte cárcel naval, primera lección chico: El héroe siempre seduce a la guarda para escapar.

Ace se sintió como se sentiría cualquiera al oír a su abuelo hablando de sexo de forma tan personal, es decir que su cerebro trató de romper el cráneo y salir pitando. Por suerte Garp fue capaz de arrastrarle a través de los Nivele mientras balbuceaba como un loco.

En el Nivel 1, una mujer con parche a quien Ace reconoció como Domino se reunió con ellos llevando dos uniformes entre las manos- Habéis sido incluidos en las listas del barco que va a zarpar. ¡Ahora daos prisa!

Garp la atrajo a sus brazos y la recompensó con un apasionado beso. Ella cayó al suelo con las piernas hechas gelatina mientras Ace tranquilamente usa una lanza sangrienta para tratar de higienizarse los ojos.

Esquivar al gran número de guardias en cada nivel hizo patente que la falta de vigilancia había indicado que algo iba mal en la prisión, pero por lo menos nadie parecía estar buscando a Ace en particular. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la seguridad en la salida era especialmente fuerte, con un guarda comprobando la cara de todos los que se marchaban.

Ace sólo podía asumir que Garp tenía un plan. Se permitió una mirada furtiva a la expresión de pura felicidad de su abuelo y tuvo que replantearse esa hipótesis. Por lo menos llegados a este punto es posible que pudieran hacerse con un barco- ¿pero cómo conseguirían abrir las Puertas de la Justicia?

El Alcaide Jefe Magellan avanzó junto a la cola, y Ace bajó la cabeza para esconder la cara. Pero el alcaide había cogido fuertemente por el hombro a Garp.

-Estos dos están llevando un mensaje especial a los cuarteles generales de la Marina. Dejadles pasar ahora mismo.

El guardia se puso firme- ¡Al momento, señor!

Mientras cruzaban el muelle, Ace susurró- Abuelo, por favor dime que tú no…

-¡Por supuesto que no, es un hombre-veneno!

Ace dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

En una voz demasiado alta Garp continuó- Por suerte, a veces fotos a color de seducciones pasadas funcionan con la misma eficacia. Saca la cara del suelo y ponte de pie, chico, ¿o es que quieres llamar la atención?

Estar en un barco de camino al Cuartel General de la Marina le recordaba un poco a Ace al momento de la ejecución. No fue hasta que se encontraron a salvo en un bote salvavidas que Ace fue capaz de convencerse de que realmente era libre.

-Abuelo, no sé qué decir. Gracias.

-No te preocupes porque no me han pillado ¡así que todo está bien! Ves, Ace, así es como los héroes hacen las cosas. ¡Fue una fuga entretenida!

-Entretenida. Sí –dijo Ace débilmente.

Garp le dio golpes en la espalda vigorosamente- Ahora, ¿no te arrepientes de no haberte hecho marine?

Ace resistió el impulso de vomitar.

* * *

Número Cinco:

-Ooo –se quejó Luffy, agarrándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde me ha mandado ese tipo loco con manos de oso? ¿Dónde están mis _nakama_? –El cielo a su alrededor brillaba con luces de muchos colores- Huh, a Nami probablemente le gustaría este lugar. ¿Qué pone en esa señal? ¿Raftel? ¿Firmado, Gol D. Roger?

Una semana más tarde:

Ace fue sacado de su habitual y aburrida rutina colgando de un calabozo cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y el almirante Sengoku apareció en la celda, flanqueado por todo un escuadrón de marines- Que alguien le quite esas cadenas. Ponedle las esposas de piedra marina primero, podría atacarnos.

-¿La ejecución ya? –dijo Ace, tratando de parecer tranquilo y con la cabeza fría.

La cara del Gran Estratega se contrajo- Por desgracia, no. Tus planes de tomar el lugar de tu padre como rey de los piratas se han convertido en irrelevantes; alguien te ha superado. Luffy Sombrero de Paja ha encontrado y se ha apropiado del One Piece.

Ace tosió- Eso es imposible.

-Lo parece, ¿a que sí? Un simple novato con una tripulación de nueve que sepamos y con una recompensa de menos de la décima parte de lo que tiene cualquiera de los _yonkou_ convirtiéndose en el Rey de los Piratas. Los otros tampoco lo han aceptado; está luchando con dos de los _yonkou_, Kaido y Big Mam ahora mismo –La mueca de Sengoku, si era posible, se hizo más pronunciada-. Y parece que está ganando. Te dejamos marchar con la esperanza de que cuando su flota ya no tenga que venir aquí, Barbablanca pueda unirse en la batalla contra Sombrero de Paja. El poder que yace al final del Grand Line no puede permanecer incógnito por más tiempo, mucho menos en manos de un comodín desconocido.

Ace estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar, o saber qué decir. Se dejó llevar al aire libre.


End file.
